The present invention relates to exercise apparatus. In particular, the invention relates to apparatus for simultaneously exercising both legs and both arms. The exercise apparatus is especially suited for use in combination with a bicycle, either a conventional bicycle ("bike") to be ridden outdoors, or to a stationary, indoor exercise bike. The invention is also suitable for use in combination with stair/step climbing exercise devices, for example, mechanical stair step climbing devices which generally are provided with a hand rail to be used for balance only, which rails provide virtually no exercise for the arms of the user. In addition, the invention is suitable for use in combination with a treadmill.
Conventional outdoor biking involves pedalling the bike with legs and feet to propel oneself across the terrain. The cyclist's arms are used to steer the bike, and the arms get little or no exercise during conventional cycling.
Stationary, indoor exercise bicycles are well known. Most of these devices provide exercise for the lower body, legs, only. Upper body exercise is known to increase heart rate and energy expenditure at a greater rate than lower body exercise. Maximum overall beneficial results are achieved by exercising both upper and lower body simultaneously, for example, in swimming, because exertion is spread over a larger muscle mass, resulting in moderation of rise in blood pressure. PG,4
Several exercise cycles are available which provide for exercising both upper and lower body. Prior patents also are directed to cycling apparatus which provides for exercising both upper and lower body. Several of these prior devices are described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,705,269, issued Nov. 10, 1987. That patent describes apparatus, including upper and lower body exercising assemblies, which are operable in isolation or in conjunction with each other. The upper body assembly includes rotary handle members which rotate a driving sprocket. The upper driving sprocket in turn rotates an upper driven sprocket which is connected via two additional sprockets and an endless chain to the wheel of the lower body exercising assembly. The lower body assembly is a conventional exercise bicycle including rotary foot pedals for rotating a lower driving sprocket which in turn rotates a lower driven sprocket connected to the wheel.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,798,377 discloses bicycling apparatus including a bicycle handle bar grip and handle mounted individually on the ends of a coil spring. The ends of the coil spring extend into the bicycle handle bar grip and handle longitudinally. The bicycle handle bar grip is equipped with a round longitudinal orifice to allow attachment to the end of any bicycle or stationary bicycle handle bar. When the bicycle handle bar grip is attached to a bicycle, the user or rider of the bicycle can exercise his or her hands by squeezing the handle toward the bicycle handle bar grip while simultaneously exercising the legs when riding.
Outdoor cycling may cover many types of terrain. Often the biker need not exert himself unduly, despite his seeking of exercise. This is especially true on a flat course or when cycling downhill.
There is a need, then, to increase the amount of exercise a biker can attain on any given ride, by means which are convenient, effective and inexpensive. The present invention provides apparatus for exercising both upper and lower body simultaneously to maximize the beneficial results achievable from such exercise.